fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Orana Koe
Orana Koe (おらな 声) is a Fanloid character derived from Hatsune Miku. Personality Orana has a personality of a Yandere but sometimes she can be displayed as a Moe. Orana can be childish and portrays this in a mature manner that will make you oblivious. Design Orana's Design has a mix Between Yowane Haku, another fanloid made by CAFFEIN. Her hair is tied with a Red ribbon and her hair blends with a color Purple. She has a nose length bangs. On her upper left arm is the red mark "Q-071" A short cut of "Kiru/Kill (Number) - 071" that shows her yandere personality and on her upper right arm, formerly "D-K" for "Dere-Ku-u" That shows her Kuudere side, but now "T-H" for "Try-Hard" singer. 1st style arrangement In her first style arrangement, Orana is seen to wear a black headband. Her skin is also pale. Her skirt is purple with random designs and a dangling star and feather. Her sleeves also has a glowing bar that glows when she sings. Her hair is still long but it has a rainbow gradient on the end sides. Original On her Original Style, she still has the same outfit, but the skirt part is changed into something more simple, such as turning it into just the color gray. The purple ends are glowing in this style. The sleeves don't have the glowing bar anymore and the gradient on her hair is only purple. 4th year style (2019) On her 4th year style, the top part of her outfit is turned into a polo and she now wears a purple necktie with white stripes. The ends are still glowing and her sleeves have become bigger. Her skirt is also flowy and she wears a black shorts within it. In her three styles, she still tied her hair with a red ribbon and kept her black knee boots with purple ends (both the entrance and heel part). Her chain is also purple with darker purple as triangles. it is attached on her belt-like that connects both top and skirt 'Supplemental Information' Occupation: Student Hair color: Silver/White Blended with indigo/Violet (seen in the Original Design) Head Gear: None Eye Color: Red Earphones: =No Earphones= Skirt: =No Skirt= (attached at her top) Nationality/Race: Japanese Catchphrase: "I see" Voice Portrayals Orana doesn't have an official Voice producer, she only uses Miku's, and Luka's Voice bank, but uses a higher Octave than Tei's and a Boyish-like on Miku's Voicebank Voice configuration Notable Media There are none yet, noted on 2019. Additional Info '(Media) Trivia' *Orana Koe and Mirai Ne Shares thesame Creator 'Appearances' *Here External Links * You can visit MOMOIDA'shttps://twitter.com/artmomoida current twitter account Gallery Meoccoco.png|Orana Koe's 1st Style arrangement Oc.png|Orana Koe's Original Style (Original by Leona West) CC9wVscUsAAxKQa.png|Orana's Headshot drawn by @ARoboticMelody _request__orana_koe_by_kagamochilen-d8uf96v.jpg|Orana Koe Drawn by KagamochiLen on DeviantArt Orana Module.png|Orana's "Fake" Magician Module Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Humanloid Category:Voiced Category:Derivative Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Character by MOMOIDA Category:Voice from Megurine Luka Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku